1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and, more specifically, to an electronic component including a resonant circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an existing electronic component, for example, an electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-222691 is known. FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of a laminated body 212 of the electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-222691.
The laminated body 212 includes a lamination of dielectric layers 214 (214a to 214f), and has a rectangular parallelepiped shape. The laminated body 212 includes coils L11 and L12 and capacitors C11 to C14. The coils L11 and L12 include coil conductor layers 216a and 216b, respectively. The capacitor C11 includes capacitor conductor layers 218a and 218d. The capacitor C12 includes capacitor conductor layers 218b and 218c. The capacitor C13 includes the capacitor conductor layers 218d and 218e. The capacitor C14 includes the capacitor conductor layers 218c and 218e. The coils L11 and L12 and the capacitors C11 to C14 described above define, for example, a noise filter.
In the electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-222691, the dielectric layer 214d includes a first dielectric portion 220 and a second dielectric portion 222. The second dielectric portion 222 has a relative dielectric constant greater than that of the first dielectric portion 220. The capacitors C11 to C14 have high capacitances by forming the second dielectric portion 222 as a capacitive layer. The electronic component described above exhibits good pass characteristics in a frequency passband that is used by mobile phones, wireless LANs, and other devices, and has good attenuation characteristics at frequencies other than the frequency passband. In addition, in the electronic component, the dielectric portion 222 has a high relative dielectric constant, and thus it is easy to obtain high capacitances at the capacitors C11 to C14. Therefore, the size of the electronic component can be reduced while the capacitances of the capacitors C11 to C14 are maintained, and the electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-222691 can be reduced in size.
Meanwhile, for electronic components including resonant circuits, there is a demand to further reduce the size.